Optical assemblies such as solid state lights may use an encapsulant coating to protect an optical device, such as a light emitting diode (LED) from environmental factors. Such protective coatings may be optically clear or generally clear to promote efficiency of such optical devices. Furthermore, these protective coatings may also advantageously be relatively tough, durable, long lasting, and yet easy to apply.